<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>飛ぶ 1 by Explosion_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425152">飛ぶ 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosion_girl/pseuds/Explosion_girl'>Explosion_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Lifestyles, Angst, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Pain, Suffering, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosion_girl/pseuds/Explosion_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya Atsumu and Kageyama Tobio have a 5 years old child Momo. They are divorced. Atsumu is married to Sakusa and Momo now has Sakusa's surname because of her father. But Momo lives with Tobio and his current boyfriends Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Toru. The story is Kageyama perspective but in story will be included many other characters and their personal problems.</p><p> </p><p>It will be better explained at notes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>飛ぶ 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosion_girl/gifts">Explosion_girl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not my first story ever  but its my first Haikyuu fanfiction. Anyway since I love drama and all this is going to be very long story with huge amount of small plots. </p><p>The major plot is Kageyama centric because I love Kageyama and he is an omega. In the story Kageyama is 27 and he has a 5 years old daughter Momo. Momo's father is Atsumu but Kageyama and him broke up 4 years ago. Momo has Atsumu's surname but lives with Kageyama. Three and half years after the break up Atsumu started dating Sakusa<br/>and Kageyama is dating Oikawa and Iwaizumi 1 year now. </p><p>There is many ships and I tried to use every haikyuu character and put him in the story so like I said there would be many small plots. It's my first time writing something like this so It will be hard. </p><p>Hinata is dating Kenma but they got in huge argument recently. Kenma also got in argument with Akaashi who is dating Bokuto. Akaashi and Hinata are on the same side while Bokuto and Kenma unite against them. (I'm sorry but the reason is very valuable)Bokuto and Akashi are in fight too. </p><p>Tsukishima is going through huge emotional breakdown. </p><p>Osamu is dating Suna and Kita and he is very supportive towards Kageyama along with his boyfriends. </p><p>Also noone is professional volleyball player here. </p><p>Etc etc etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Kageyama desperately tried not to feel warm, light sun's rays on his face he just couldn't. It is to shiny and light his eyes hurted. He mentally cursed Oikawa for removing the curtains from their window because he likes to watch at the stars before falling asleep.</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he is alone in the room. Today he has a day off but his boyfriends doesn't. Iwaizumi works as a fireman captain and he is always awake at 5 am. Even if he has to be at work at 10 am he always gets up at 5 because he goes to morning run to the gym which is 15 minutes away. He likes to spend his mornings running and in the gym. He says it makes him feel proud and happy so Kageyama never said anything about it.</p><p>Oikawa on the other hand also gets at 5 but for different reasons. He goes to morning run with Iwaizumi but only to the gym and back. Then he spends the rest of his free time showering and taking care of his body, hair and face. He works as the CEO of the one very important japanese company. That's why he needs to be at work at 8 am.</p><p>Kageyama thought that they are both ridiculous but it's their habit to do that so Kageyama doesn't argue. They often asked if he wanted to join them in their little morning habit but he openly refused saying he likes to sleep.</p><p>Kageyama against his will stood up from the bed and looked at the clock. It's 10am. Great. He could have slept at least 2 more hours if Oikawa doesn't have his special needs. </p><p>He approached to the stairs which he really didn't like. His house have three floors and their bedroom is on the last of course. He needs to climb through this stairs every day and it kind a annoys him. </p><p>The house is not very old. Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Kageyama bought it last year when they started dating. Kageyama wanted to have big family house considering that he has a daughter. Even though Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's previous house was big enough Kageyama insisted that he wants to buy a house with them and not just move in like some stray dog. </p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa sold their old house, of course and Kageyama sold his old house along with Atsumu. The house they bought has three floors and it's very modern. After all Oikawa choosed the house. He complained that it has to be in his style or he wouldn't feel happy. Iwaizumi and Kageyama rolled their eyes but accepted everything Oikawa choosed. Much to their dislike. </p><p>But Kageyama likes the house. It has 4 bedrooms with one main, three offices (what he likes the most, because he has some small place where he can keep his papers from work and everything), one huge bathroom in the main room, three more bathrooms (one on each floor), big kitchen, big living room, huge separated dining room for guests but they also have a small table in the kitchen and their yard is in the back of the house so they have privacy and it's big enough for a child to play. </p><p>"Papa!" before he can even react, small arms were wrapped around his legs and he couldn't help but to leave a smile. His daughter, Momo, is just like her father. Enthusiastic, lovely, wild but also little spoiled and mean. She has Atsumu's personality. It bothers Kageyama sometimes when she punches some kid in the park but when he complained to Atsumu he would just shrug his shoulders to him and then praised Momo.  </p><p>"Are you hungry?" </p><p>"Nope. Akaashi-san made breakfast while you were asleep. But then he had to leave for work so Hinata-San and I ate together! Did you know Hinata-san doesn't like strawberry milk?!?!? That's illegal!!!! Everybody loves it!!!! It's fucking the best!!" </p><p>"MOMO!" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Don't swear!" </p><p>"Dad said saying Fuck isn't swearing..." </p><p>"Don't listen to dad." </p><p>"Funny. He told me not to listen to you." </p><p>"Oh did he? He will hear me later. Don't say that word again. Okay? It's not nice. And I don't care if your father tells you it's okay, it isn't." </p><p>"But Oikawa-san agrees with him. He said saying fuck is how cool kids express their feelings. And he says it all the time. " </p><p>"Oikawa-san is even worst than your father. Don't listen to him either." </p><p>"But-" </p><p>"No buts. Now now. If you go to your room and change very quickly we will go to Eri's place." </p><p>"YEY!!!!" Momo screamed and ran to her room to change. Her golden fox-like eyes shinning with happiness and excitement. She looked like smaller female version of Atsumu, Kageyama often thought. Even though they can't prove if she got her long black hair from him or Atsumu, she definitely looked like Atsumu. Her eyes, her smile, her face lines, her personality...</p><p>"Papa! HURRY UP!!! I'M READY!!!" </p><p>Kageyama quickly ran to the kitchen to take the cardboard of strawberry milk and then to his bedroom to put some tight blue jeans and black t-shirt. Even though he doesn't like the laungage his daughter used he agrees with her. Strawberry milk is amazing. He doesn't understand how anyone can dislike it. </p><p>When it comes to milk Kageyama is very nerdy and protective over it. He claims that he needs different types of milk everyday to normally function. Their fridge is always full of many different types of flavoured milk. Like apple milk, banana milk, chocolate milk, blueberry milk etc. At least his daughter share the same interest as him.</p><p>"I'm ready. Let's go!"  He shouted to his daughter who was on the first floor while Kageyama was still on the third. Before he went to his daughter he approached to the doors of the guest room.</p><p>"Tsuki... Momo and I are leaving. You are alone now. Please go downstairs and eat something. It's for your own good. Momo and I will be back before 2 pm, okey?" he heard nothing from the other side but he knew Tsukishima is listening. Man, he really feels sorry for the guy. He wishes he could help he somehow but he knows there is nothing he can do. So he ran downstairs and went to the car with his daughter. It's 30 minutes ride to Sawamura's house.</p><p>Momo sat in the back playing with pink blondie barbie she had in her hands. While he was driving, Kageyama was thinking of the ways how to cheer his friend up. He knows Tsukishima is going through a lot right now. And he wants to be there for him just like Tsuki was there when he divorced Atsumu four years ago. </p><p>Daichi-san is going through similar pain like Tsukishima. Let's just say that one evening destroyed everything. Two strong relationships, one man's heart and feelings of a best friend.</p><p>What happend? Well, it happend five days ago. Sawamura's team was catching some serious serial killer and well it didn't go very well.  Sawamura is captain of elite police investigator team. His field partner is Kuroo. Former Nekoma's volleyball team captain. Tanaka and Nishinoya are also their partners and field team B. Tsukishima is their main pathologist while Yamaguchi is their main forensic scientist. And Kenma works for police like a hacker and computer genius that helps them track and catch the killers. </p><p>He doesn't know the details but he knows that Kuroo got caught by that serial killer. They couldn't find him for two days. When they did he was in extremely critical state and now he is in hospital fighting for his life. Tsukishima, Kuroo's mate, was left heart broken because doctors said they don't believe he would survive and after hearing what that serial killer did to Kuroo he just broke. He didn't come to work after the accident. Sawamura gave him free days until he doesn't start feeling better. </p><p>Sawamura as Kuroo's friend and partner blames himself for everything and feels very quilty although is not his fault. He also got shoot in the right hand but it's nothing serious. Tanaka and Nishinoya just got some bruises but except that they are fine. Yamaguchi is fine but worried for Tsukishima. Kenma also blamed himself for not being able to truck Kuroo faster and save his best friend life. </p><p>The worst part is that the serial killer is still on freedom. They couldn't have catched him. But the team is still trying. Of course. </p><p>The horror doesn't stop there. Kenma was in such a horrible mood because of Kuroo that he started arguing with his mate Hinata old the time being furious at everything Hinata did even if Hinata just wanted to cheer Kenma on. </p><p>Bokuto finding out his best friend is in such a critical state got in bad mood too. Spending all his free time in the hospital completely ignoring his mate Akaashi. That also leaded to a fight and now Akaashi, Hinata and Tsukishima leave with him for a short time. </p><p>Akaashi and Hinata just couldn't deal with their mates expecially when Bokuto and Kenma united against them saying that they only care for themself not giving a fuck that their best friend is dying. </p><p>Tsukishima couldn't go back to his apartment. Everything reminds him of his mate. Even though Kuroo is not dead, there is no signs of life in him. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa were supportive when they heard the situation and accepted Kageyama'S request that they stay with a them for some time until things get better. </p><p>"We are here." Kageyama announced to his daughter. They left the car and approached to the doors of Sawamura's house. Daichi has a daughter same age as his. Her name is Eri and she is Momo's best friend. Even though girls are completely different. Momo is lively, enthusiastic, proud while Eri is shy, quiet child that only hangs out with Momo. She has light gray hair but dark brown eyes. </p><p>"Oh hi! Eri is so excited to see Momo!"</p><p>"Hi Suga-san. I think Momo shares the same feeling."</p><p>When they entered the house Momo quickly ran to Eri's room and even from downstairs you can hear loud screams coming from the two young girls.</p><p>"Wanna drink something?" gray haired omega asked Kageyama quietly.</p><p>"Water, please. How's Daichi-san doing?"</p><p>"Oh. He is fine, I guess. Deeply in the case. He is in living room. You can go there and I will bring us something to drink."</p><p>Kageyama nooded, then followed Suga-san instructions. He slowly opened the doors of the living room and entered. He was greeted with wide smile coming from Sawamura.</p><p>" How are you, Tobio? "</p><p>Daichi asked while Kageyama seated on the couch across Daichi. </p><p>"Funny. I wanted to ask you the same."</p><p>"I'm fine. I guess. Thanks for taking care of my wound."</p><p>"Thats my job after all."</p><p>"Ha, right. I heard Tsukishima is at your place. How's he? Does he eats properly?"</p><p>"Well, he is not doing very good. I'm pretty sure he wants to see that serial killer dead. But I'm making sure he eats once a day. That's all I can do. He is more stubborn than me, after all. Yamaguchi is visiting him a lot but, he is working really hard. Going through all the evidences again and again just in case he missed something. He wants to make his best friend happy."</p><p>"I see. And Oikawa? Iwaizumi? They are okey with him staying there?"</p><p>"They aren't really thrilled but they u derstood the situation. I'd ont know if Kenma told you anything but Hinata and Akaashi are also staying with me."</p><p>"Yeah. He did. That's very nice of you. And Iwaizumi and Oikawa."</p><p>"Oh. So Akaashi and Hinata are staying at your house?" new voice echoed the room. It's Suga. </p><p>Kageyama just nooded slowly to confirm. Suga smiled brightly at him placing a glass of juice in front him. Even though he sadi he wanted water but Suga never buys any of his shit and he is very kind so Kageyama can't protest.</p><p>Silence and tension formed in the room. Suga sitted next to his husband and mate. Noone knew how to continue the conversation. After all, the theme is really hard and heart breaking to most of people Kageyama knew. Even his best friend Hinata got affected by it.</p><p>He just hopes that situation will get better soon.</p><p>Kageyama knows he is asking to much from his boyfriends but he really wants to help how much he can. Iwaizumi is more understandable than Oikawa. But even he knows Iwaizumi he isnt happy that he has three intruders in his house.</p><p>"And how's Kuroo?" Daichi finnaly asked. Kageyama sensed that that was the main question Daichi wanted to ask since he came here. </p><p>"Critical. My best surgeons did what they could. Saved what they could. My best doctors and me are taking care of him trying to figure out different medicines and treatments to help him. And my nurses are doing the best they can. Kuroo is our main patient and priority. But we have other patients and the department needs to work. Many lifes depends on that."</p><p>~time skip~</p><p>It's 3 pm and it's been one hour since Kageyama came home. It's Friday so Momo decided to stay at Daichi's place for the weekend. Suga works in the elementary school as a Japanese literature teacher and he doesn't have work at weekends. Kageyama is happy he can now concrate on his job not being constantly worried about his sweet angel. Ok, maybe not angel. His sweet little demon.</p><p>"we are back. "</p><p>"Yoo-hoo!!! Tobio-can!!!" Kageyama could hear Oikawa and Akaashi from downstairs. Even if he is at his office on the second floor. Not long after he heard his office doors open and Oikawa was all over him. </p><p>"Toruu..."</p><p>"Give me a kiss~~~" And Tobio did as he was told. He knew better than disobey his Alpha's orders.</p><p>The kiss was sloppy and it ended fast. Oikawa must be really tired from the work. </p><p>"You have food in the kitchen. I made you lunch and bought some milkbread while coming home from Daichi-san's house."</p><p>"You were at his house? How's he? He got shoot right? And Momo? Did she stay there?"</p><p>"He is fine. The emotional pain is bigger. And yeah. She stayed. Its Saturday tomorrow and Suga doesn't have work so... Yeah. How was at work?"</p><p>"Boring as always. What are you doing?"</p><p>"Going through some files. I have this kid in my department. He got ran over a car. Some drunk idiot was driving. He is more emotionaly damaged than physicaly so Kita-San is taking care of him."</p><p>"It's his speciality after all."</p><p>Tobio just nooded. It is Kita-san's speciality. He is psychologist after all. Oikawa leaved Tobio alone after that. He heard some noises from downstairs. Probably just Oikawa telling Akaashi about lunch. </p><p>Akaashi works for Oikawa. They work in the same company. Akashi is their main editor. He is also the best in what he does. Oh. And Yachi is Oikawa's secretary. But Oikawa is not the boss of the company. He is CEO but Ushijima is the boss. Much to Oikawa's dislike.</p><p>Tobio would always laugh at Oikawa complaining about Ushijima but he couldn't really. Because Ushijima is a great boss and he always raises Oikawa's payment every year. Because Ushijima knows Oikawa is the best CEO he could have asked for and he doesn't want to lose him. And Oikawa is using that. Of course. </p><p>Asahi is Ushijima's secretary. That also makes Tobio laugh sometimes. He remembers that Asahi had serious self-love problems back in the highschool. And now he is Ushijima's secretary. Funny. </p><p>Yachi on the other hand is always complaining to Akaashi (they are kind a business best friends) how annoying Oikawa is. Always telling her to do stupid things and then cancelling the important ones at last second.</p><p>It's 6 pm when Kageyama decides to check on Tsukishima. He tried to make Tsukishima talk to Kita but Tsukishima always refused. It made Kageyama'S heart sting. </p><p>"Tsuki..., did you eat anything, today?"</p><p>"I did..... When you left...." low voice could be heard from the other side. At least he is talking to Kageyama what gave Kageyama some hope.</p><p>"You ok? Do you need something? Water?"</p><p>"I'm..... Fine...."</p><p>Sure he is. And everyone is buying that. </p><p>"Go shower. It will make you feel better."</p><p>He heard nothing from the other side. He resisted but decided that it's best to leave him alone.</p><p>He went downstairs and Akaashi us in the living room watching a movie with Hinata. Kageyama guessed that Hinata and Iwaizumi already came home. He felt little guilty that he didn't hear them but he was to caught up in the work. </p><p>"Yamayama-kun!!! How's Tsuki?"</p><p>"Fine." Kageyama said after a sigh."More importantly, how are you two? Still troubles in paradise?" they all laughed a little at the joke. </p><p>"Well I was actually thinking about going back to Bokuto. He apologised to me through messages but he openly said that he won't stop visiting his best friend at the hospital and he doesn't care if I disagree."Akaashi lowly admitted. </p><p>" Kenma still calls me heartless. But I was also thinking about going home tomorrow. Kenma is going through a lot and he is working non-stop trying to catch that son of a bitch. And I get him on some side. If something like that happend to you I would probably react the same. "</p><p>"I'm glad you made up with your mates. You are always welcome here, you know that?" </p><p>"Hahaha ha, yeah. Thanks. I know we have been a burden a little to you. We are here for five days already." Hinata pointed the fact. Akaashi just smiled. </p><p>"We are leaving tomorrow. At morning." Akaashi said after awhile. </p><p>"i see. How was at work?" </p><p>Hinata and Akaashi just shrugged and said like always.</p><p>He is actually very proud of both them. It must be hard being ignored from your mate. He also feels sorry for them. Not only because of the situation but also because of their work places. </p><p>Akaashi works for Oikawa and Ushijima. That must be tiring as hell. </p><p>Hinata is a firemen. Even though everyone told him he couldn't be one because he is an omega but as always he proved them wrong and he is facing discrimination. But people often stay amazed by his skills. Although he doesn't really like his boss. </p><p>Hoshiumi Korai. Alpha. Boss of the Hinata's fireman department. Iwaizumi also works there. He is the vice-captain and Hoshiumi's right hand. </p><p>Kageyama is very good friend with both of them. Hinata and Koshi. They are his best friends and that just adds fuel to their hatred. </p><p>Bokuto is usually Hinata's best friend there but since the argument and everything, Kageyama isn't sure what's their relationship now. Considering that Akaashi made up with Bokuto, Kageyama is sure they would return to their' bestie bestie' relationship. </p><p>And what makes that department even more fired up is that Atsumu works there too. Iwaizumi and him aren't really 'buddy buddy' but they work pretty good together. Hinata on the other hand is really tied up to Atsumu, considering that he was Kageyama's husband once. And Bokuto likes him too. </p><p>Kageyama doesn't dislike Atsumu. He is in pretty good terms with him he just doesn't like how he teaches their daughter to swear. And Momo also has Sakusa's surname because Atsumu is now Sakusa Atsumu. </p><p> </p><p>That's agreement they made. Momo is living with Tobio under a condition to have Atsumu's surname and he can take her whenever or wherever he wants. He just needs to call Tobio first. </p><p>Sakusa and Tobio were always neutral friends. And still are. Sakusa likes taking care of Momo and Tobio has nothing against him.</p><p>Suddenly he felt long strong arms around his waist and strong yet relaxing scent filled the room. </p><p>"Hello." Iwaizumi greeted Kageyama since he hasn't done it when he came home. The scent wasn't only for Kageyama. Scent was meant to call down the omega's in the room. Akaashi and Hinata appreciate it and Kageyama smiled at them. </p><p>"did you eat?" </p><p>Iwaizumi nooded and pressed his cheek on Kageyama's shoulder from the behind. Iwaizumi never talks much but his actions are saying a lot. </p><p>"Iwa-Can! Stop spreading that scent it's disgusting!!" Oikawa teased what made all the omega's in the room smile again. </p><p>"Shut up, Trashykawa!" </p><p>"And you stink~~~" </p><p>"I just showered!" </p><p>"Not good enough - Ouch- So mean Iwa-can!!" </p><p>Kageyama's is proud of his boyfriends. He is really happy that they always tried to make their guests laugh. And ease their situation. And now Oikawa was spreading a relaxing Alpha scent too. </p><p>Kageyama knows its not easy for two Alphas to be surrounded by four omegas but he also know that they love him and would never do something to hurt him. But then. He thought the same for Atsumu. </p><p>"Alright! Who is hungry?" Iwaizumi asked. </p><p>"Let's order pizza." Tobio suggested and Hinata quickly agreed with him jumping around like some kind of maniac. Akaashi just nooded, Iwaizumi agreed BUT Oikawa started whining saying its unhealthy or something. Blah blah. They ordered pizza anyway. Iwaizumi gave a proud smirk knowing that noone was on Oikawa's side this time. </p><p>The pizza came and soon everyone was curled on the couch watching series and eating pizza.</p><p>Tobio felt little sad that Hinata and Akaashi are leaving. He enjoyed their company. He didn't hang out with them for a very long time. </p><p>Hinata is often very busy because he consideres his job very seriously and when he is free, he spends his time with his soulmate, of course. </p><p>Akaashi and Tobio weren't really close before but he often hangs out with him when Hinata invites him to his house. Bokuto and Hinata are great buddies so Bokuto, Kenma, Kuroo, Hinata, Akaashi and Tsukishima have that one day in a month when they  gather all together and spend the whole day doing activities together. They are some small funny group. </p><p>Tobio remembered Tsukishima. He is still in a guest room. They tried to invite him downstairs before pizza arrived but Tsukishima refused to join. At least he is still staying here. </p><p>Tobio then stood up from his sitting position and decided to go give some pizza to Tsuki. </p><p>"Where are you going Tobio-chan~~~" Oikawa practically whined. </p><p>"To give some to Tsukishima. I will be back soon, don't worry. And stop whining! It makes you sound ridiculous." </p><p>"I will go with you!" Hinata fastly announced. Not long after Akaashi said he would come to and then three of them went upstairs together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys. I hope you liked the story. Its just the first chapter but you know. I usually write BNHA fanfictions so it was little weird writing this for me. Btw English is not my first language so please don't hate me to much if I make so major mistake or something. Of course you can correct me I would really like that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>